The Blood That Binds Us
by JakeRoss2
Summary: An adult Jake Long is faced with a betrayal that not even he could have forsee as an old foe returns from another dimension...Between a rock and a hard place, he can only hope for a miracle...or a more loyal son...Please Read and Review...
1. Sons of the Dragon

**The Blood That Binds Us**

"**The blood that binds us is eternal," sneered his masked adversary.**

**Jake Long the almost forty-year old American Dragon, roared in frustration and pain, "How could you do this to us!"**

**The masked opponent shook his head with mock pity, "Poor Jake Long, not even realizing that you were being manipulated from the very beginning,"**

"**My son," said Jake, utterly defeated, feeling the weight of the magical sphere above his back, pressing into his very core. He could feel the muscles in his back begin to strain beyond imagining. It was beginning to bleed through his scales.**

**The masked figure looked stunned, as if in disbelief that the American Dragon could discover his identity. He was so certain that his age, his grief and his complete and utter trust in him would prevent him from ever finding out. He had underestimated him, but that no longer mattered.**

**The masked fiend pulled the mask from his face, revealing himself to be the one whom Jake feared most.**

"**How could you do this to us?" moaned Jake, he could feel his magic seeping from his flesh, "your entire family,"**

**His son shook his head once again, hatred filled his eyes, "You are all weak in my eyes father, and you shall all bow to my power,"**

"_I should have known the identity of our enemy from the start…but my heart and the love of a father for a son, prevented me from seeing the pure evil that he had become…and would eventually lead to the end of the world..."_

_Jake Long_

**Two Months Earlier…**

"Damn it, Damian Jonathon Long! Get out of the bathroom already!" shouted Justin Long. The fourteen year old son of both Jake and Rose Long stood in only a towel, tricked out of the bathroom by his older brother.

With dirty blond hair, and a great smile, the handsome young dragon was the second to be trained by his father, the powerful American Dragon.

"Language," muttered Rose, his mother as she passed through the corridor to the staircase, "and be sure to be ready for school," she paused by the staircase and gave her son a wink, "even the playing field Justi,"

Justin grinned, "Thanks for permission mom," he planted his feet squarely on the floor, "Dragon Up!"

His dragon form immediately materialized. He was a dark red dragon, with a similar green design to his father. Justin Long was blessed with an amazing amount of strength, more than his proportionate dragon strength. It had something to do with the ancient magic that bound his mother's blood to the Huntsclan.

"I'm coming in there now Damian!" shouted Justin, using his tail to unlock the door, "and I'm gonna take pics of you and post them on Facebo-,"

The door swung open quickly, allowing a thick wave of steam out of the bathroom.

"Come on little brother," said Damian, his much more mature and even more handsome older brother. With almost jet black hair, and an even more spectacular smile, the almost seventeen year old was Jake Long's most promising student, the surest next in line as the American Dragon.

Justin stuck his tongue out in annoyance at his older brother, before reverting to human form.

"I wish you would grow up," muttered Damian with even more annoyance.

"And I wish you would stop beating me to the bathroom every morning, how do you do that?" said Justin.

Damian managed a small smile, "I set your clock seven minutes behind,"

Justin's eyes widened, "Son of a-,"

Someone cleared their throat loudly, "Language," said Jake Long, the American Dragon. He stood in the corridor, his hands on his hips in mock disciplinary mode, "keep up the good work boys," he ruffled both boys hair and walked downstairs.

"We have to get to school," said Damian, "and you haven't even finished bathing yet,"

"No thanks to you," muttered Justin, he watched his brother walk away and sighed, "I'll never understand you Damian,"

* * *

**A story idea I had in mind, should I continue this fanfic or not? Will work on both this and the Thousand Year Curse.**

**Please read and review!**

**JakeRoss2**


	2. Bounded Duty

_**Chapter II: Bounded Duty**_

Justin Long was on patrol that night, with two fully qualified dragons, his father and his aunt, as well as two dragons in training, Damian and himself, it was a shift system that was kept in play, one senior dragon each week, while both junior dragons rotated every day.

Damian was so close to becoming a senior dragon that Justin muttered about his luck of being the only junior dragon soon enough, unless Jerome Nerk came back for another semester.

He flapped his wings hard as he took to the high air; his special strength gave him an advantage in flight. He rarely if ever grew tired.

Landing on top of a high-rise apartment complex he reverted to human form and pulled his school book from a small bag that he left on the rooftop. He hated having to do patrol as well as do homework, but his parents didn't allow him to slack off just because he had dragon duties. He wished he was like his younger cousin Annabelle, whose dragon powers skipped her. Instead she inherited her father's magic.

A few minutes into his studies, he felt his cell phone vibrate.

It was a text message from his dad.

He frowned as he read it, "I hope you are not studying on that rooftop again, how much times have I told you to goof off and let your mother and I ground you, only for me to give you a high-five, love, dad," he stuck his tongue out in distaste.

"Just because you were a goofy goof movie when you grew up, doesn't mean I need to be," muttered Justin to no one but himself.

A bright light flashed almost instantly a few blocks away, illuminating the entire city for a split second, "what the-," he dropped his book and took to dragon form, keen on investigating.

XX

Damian Long sat with his legs crossed, his arms folded and his eyes shut lightly. He was the center of power within his room, meditating as he allowed his dragon Chi to bring forth multiple doppelgangers of himself.

The three duplicates of himself stood up, and faced their original form, "Let's train,"

It was one of his favorite training methods, utilizing his strong doppelganger ability to fight against himself; giving them _more _of his strength, while weakening himself. The odds were against him, but it made him stronger. It made him have to do more than think, it made him have to survive.

"Dragon up!"

His first doppelganger came forward quickly, whipping its light red tail at him at an amazing speed. Damian spun away from him, easily avoiding the attack while pressing forward with one of his own. His claws raked through his enemies back, making him dissipate into re-absorbable Chi.

The other two were not going to be as easy.

He drew his chest back as he was about to blast fire at his enemy, when a blinding light flashed outside, illuminating the city in an almost incandescent sunlit glow, and then it was gone.

He frowned, "Was that…what I think it was?"

His doppelgangers shrugged back at him as they were reabsorbed, "Well then let's go check it out,"

* * *

**Will be updated within a week or two (when I return from a short business trip). Next Chapter: Mischief and Mayhem.**

**Oh and the IDENTITY of the traitor will be revealed as the story progresses. But trust me, you won't find out till at least chapter 10. AT LEAST! lol**

**Read and Review Please!**

**JakeRoss2**


	3. Mischief and Mayhem

_**Chapter III: Mischief and Mayhem**_

Central Park was quiet as Damian Long landed lightly on the grass. Although there was no visible change in the atmosphere, he could sense that something was wrong. Something filled the air, an aura of darkness. Dark Magic was at hand.

He reverted to human form; it would be much easier for him to investigate without worrying about some simple moon gazing couple catching sight of him. He could feel the shadows closing in on him; they shimmered with a dark purple aura. He recognized them.

"Shade demons," said Justin Long, who landed softly beside his older brother.

"On patrol?" said Damian.

Justin nodded, transfixed by the shimmering aura of the beings that moved in the night. They came closer to them, as if desiring to touch the scales of the dragon and the flesh of the human. He withdrew, their touch was cold.

"What does this mean?" said Justin, pulling his tail away from one that attempted to attach itself to him.

"I have no idea," was his brother's response.

A cackle of laughter filled the night air, it resounded within the brother's ears and echoed through their blood. They could feel the magic touching them, like a static charge that ran through their entire bodies. It wasn't a single laugh that filled the air, but a multitude of voices. But two came forth the strongest.

The shade demons pulled together to form two cohesive beings, both humanoid in appearance but covered in long black robes, fully hiding their features.

"Who are you?" said Damian, reverting to his dragon form.

"We are Mischief-," said one, his voice crackled like lightning.

"-and Mayhem," finished the other, his voice that of a raging torrent.

"And we are the brothers Shade," they whispered in unison, again cackling with hideous laughter, this time with such strength that both Long brothers clawed at their heads in pain. The pitch of their laughter affected their hearing, at such a high frequency, threatening to overpower them.

"Stop it!" roared Justin.

"Make us!" they both screamed in return.

Damian leapt forward with a roar, breathing a powerful column of fire at the two Shade demons. They withdrew a few paces, bringing their hands forward and materializing water to extinguish the flames.

The elder Long brother blinked as he flipped out of the way, avoiding being struck by the powerful column of water. Justin wasn't as lucky.

The younger dragon muttered a curse as he sputtered water from his snout, annoyed beyond reason.

"You cannot hope-," said one.

"-to even touch us dragons," finished the other.

"We are Mischief-,"

"-and Mayhem,"

"And we shall bring death, disaster and destruction to this city," they both said in unison, their voices echoing within the cold confines of the Long brothers' head. It was as if they had infiltrated their hearts, their very thoughts.

"We'll see about that," said Damian, blasting another breath of fire at them.

One raised his arm in a defensive position, blocking the attack once again, this time with an invisible wall of magic. The other pointed at Justin, causing the younger brother to fall to his knees, as if kicked from behind.

Justin gasped for air, "We need, to get closer, to them, to harm them," he managed between gasps.

Damian nodded and smiled, "Time to multiply,"

Damian's Chi vibrated in intensity as he duplicated two doppelgangers of himself, both with equal power to himself, "Let's see how you like my doubling trick,"

"No, no, no," said Mischief with a wagging of his finger.

"Your duplicates will have no effect," said Mayhem, he pulled his hands as far apart as possible and clapped them together.

Damian blinked in disbelief as he felt his doppelgangers being pulled back to him, they slammed against him with such violent force that his head began to ring. They dissipated into Chi and rejoined his body.

Both brothers laughed once again, elated with their evil deeds, "You both have no power against us, you are like mere children against us,"

A roar of agony from Justin pulled him even closer to the ground; he could feel his lungs collapsing. Their magic was unearthly and almost untouchable.

"You can't die-," said Mischief.

"-so easily young dragon," finished Mayhem.

"We have to run you to insanity first," they both said eerily.

A roar from above cleared both young dragon's heads as they looked to the sky, recognizing for a certainty who had arrived.

Justin and Damian smiled at their newfound enemies.

The American Dragon Jake Long landed with fanfare, the windfall from his powerful wings throwing both Shade brothers into trees, "Who are you Shades!" he roared, "didn't I banish you along with the Dark Dragon to a prison of a thousand years,"

Both shade demons pulled back in fear, "We were not expecting the Banisher to appear," they said in unison.

Jake's much more muscular dragon physique made his sons look tiny compared to him, "If you ever come near my sons again, I shall tear you both apart,"

They hissed in defiance and dissipated with the calm evening breeze.

"What was that all about?" said the being, perched on Jake's back.

Justin and Damian smiled as they recognized their trusted Animal Guardian, the Shar Pei, Fu Dog.

"Just a couple of punks looking for some beat down," said Justin with a lopsided grin.

Jake turned to regard his son with solemn eyes, "If they were punks, why were you on the ground Justin?"

The younger of his sons bit his tongue and glanced down at the ground, using one of his claws to paw it lightly. The concern in his father's voice hurt him, even though he was perhaps one of the most carefree parents in the world, he was extremely protective of his sons.

"Father, it wasn't that-," started Damian.

"And why weren't you more concerned about your brother Damian?" said the American Dragon, turning his attention to his older, more mature and responsible son.

The elder brother did not hold back, "Because I was trying to defeat our enemy, it was what had to be-,"

"What had to be done?" said Jake, his voice had never changed in pitch, but both sons knew that he was extremely upset, "what did I tell you both?"

Both sons felt the desire to sigh, but knew better than to do son, "When overwhelmed or an ally harmed, retreat as soon as possible and regroup,"

"Especially if your ally is your brother," said Jake strongly, "now both of you go home,"

Damian took to flight without a word, while Justin held back just a second, "You are being too hard on him dad, it wasn't his fault that I was down, I could have-,"

"Home, now Justin, we'll talk about this later," said Jake, he put a comforting hand on his son's shoulder, "your responsibility will never be that of your brother my son, not only is he the next American Dragon, but he is also your protector and guardian. In looking out for his own personal glory, he neglected his responsibility towards you,"

Justin nodded, understanding the situation, "I'll go home now dad,"

Jake nodded as both sons flew away.

Fu Dog slid off Jake's back and lumbered over to the spot where the two Shade demons had stood, "You really are being too hard on him Jake,"

Jake sighed, "I know Fu, I know,"

**Back from my trip, will upload chapter 9 of The Thousand Year Curse later today or early tomorrow! Read, Enjoy and REVIEW!**

**JakeRoss2**


	4. Edarak

_**Chapter IV: Edarak**_

From the very pit of despair, the Shade brothers cowered before their master.

"Insolent Fools!"the being bellowed, his voice threatening to rip their existence to pieces.

Mischief fell to his face, allowing to bond between himself and his brother to contest the pain, "forgive us master, but we did not-,"

"-expect the arrival of the Banisher," finished Mayhem, similarly prostrated in worship of their master.

The Edarak's body was still within the confines of another dimension, it would take a few weeks before he gathered enough power to fully enter this plane of existence. All that existed of him was the giant eye that seemed to stand suspended in the air. Within the abandoned Huntslair, the Huntsclan a dead breed, exterminated by the wish of a former member, the Shade brothers made their home, the place of their provider's lodging; Edarak.

"Jake Long must suffer," said Edarak, his powers seeping into the room, filling his two most powerful and trusted minions with dread and fear, "I want him to lose everything that he loves most, especially that old fool Lao Shi,"

"We shall see to-," started Mischief.

"-his elimination," finished Mayhem, both rising to the challenge.

"No," said a voice from behind.

Both Shade Demons wheeled in an attempt to face their new threat, "Who be there?" they screeched.

The figure in the darkness stepped forward, "I am of Long,"

The son of Jake Long stood, his back erect, his legs firmly planted, "I have come to seek audience with you,"

The glowing eye of Edarak blinked, and drew to narrow slits, "You know who I am?"

The traitor smiled a sly smile, "Of course, it didn't take long to find out. My father's enemies are great, but few as powerful as you,"

Mischief stepped forward, dissipating into smoked shadows, twisting around the young dragon, near his ears, "How did you-,"

"-find us," finished Mayhem, much more distrusting than his companion.

"That's one of my innate abilities," said the dragon, he blew the shadow smoke away from himself with a raised eyebrow, he turned to regard Edarak, "I know who you are, and I know what you want,"

"I see," said Edarak, "but what do you?"

"Isn't it obvious?" said the traitor, his eyes filled with malice, "I want power, more power than any other dragon of my blood has had, and more power than anyone else can imagine. I want to control this world, even if I must be the vassal of you Edarak,"

Edarak blinked many times, a sign that the Shade brothers had realized meant that he was surprised, "You know of my necessity?"

The dragon tilted his head slightly, "I do,"

"You wish to be the vassal of my power?" said Edarak.

The dragon's eyes did not waver, "I do,"

Edarak's eye closed, he was deep within thought, "I shall consider your proposal, but there must be a way that I can test you,"

The traitor shook his head, "I will prove myself to you,"

Edarak's eye drew narrow, "How?"

"I will kill my great-grandfather Lao Shi,"

Edarak's eye smiled, a smile that seemed unnatural and unearthly, "So be it, if you kill the old fool, you shall be granted powers beyond your wildest dreams,"

Mayhem shuffled his foot against the ground, in annoyance, "What of us master?"

"You will cause the other brother and Jake Long more terror than they could ever imagine!" he boomed.

* * *

**Will be updating this story weekly, on fridays (most likely) please read and review. I am considering scrapping this story idea, although I have a really good plot. lol**

**JakeRoss2**


	5. Rise and Fall

_**Chapter V: Rise and Fall**_

"I know you're worried my love," said Rose softly, her arms entangled her husband's bare chest as he lay back in her loving embrace. The television in their bedroom was on, but as the dawn ascended slowly, the sunlight peaked into their bedroom through the windows, the thin glows of light caught their attention and the soap opera was soon forgotten.

Jake nodded without a word, still deep in meditation. He had told her of his encounter with the Shade Demons, and about their sons' unsuccessful battle against them. She was more than worried about them, and due to her promise made for the sake of the Dragon Council, she was unable to interfere with official dragon duties. It was a promise that had to be made in order for her to marry Jake. Even though she was an extremely gifted mortal, she was still a mortal. Her life would be in constant danger if she intervened.

"Did you talk to Lao Shi and see if it was possible for them to reappear?" said Rose.

Jake shook his head, "My grandfather's condition is getting even worse darling, I don't know how much longer he can hold out,"

He was of course referring to the state in which his grandfather, the former Chinese Dragon, now found himself in. With his age, came deteriorated health. Because of his dragon powers, his lifespan was stretched unnaturally long, however, even magical creatures grew old, frail and sick. Luong Lao Shi, one of the greatest dragon masters in the world, was slowly dying. He was on a downhill ride that would only grow worse.

"We have to have faith and confidence in him," replied his wife, she noted no change in his demeanor as he stared blankly at the television screen, she smiled slightly and playfully slapped his abs with her hand, making him jump in surprise.

"What was that for?" he muttered, feigning annoyance.

"For not listening to me Mr. Long," said Rose playfully.

Jake inhaled deeply with a smile, "I'm sorry Mrs. Long,"

He leaned back for a kiss, and felt his wife's hair tickle his neck. The softness of her lips entranced him as he wrapped his arms around her, twisting into an even more uncomfortable position, but caring even less about it.

There was a knock on the door, to which Jake sighed, "Come in," he said, disengaging himself from Rose. The blonde haired beauty giggled softly.

The door slowly pushed open, revealing their younger son, "Do you have a minute?"

"It's not like we were doing anything important," he muttered beneath his breath, he grinned, "what is it son?"

Justin was playing with his hands, a sign that he was nervous about something, his dirty-blond hair was slick with sweat, stuck to his scalp and around his neck, "Two things dad, one I think we should really go visit Great Gramps soon, we haven't really seen him in the past three weeks,"

Jake forced a smile, "You're worried about him aren't you?"

Justin nodded, his hands were no longer in front of himself, but were at his sides, "And Damian is still out even though it's past curfew and it's my night for dragon duties not his!"

Jake inhaled deeply and smiled, "I know son, and your brother just needs some time to cool off. He's upset with me, not you Justin," he paused, "He is simply not ready to handle his responsibilities yet, even with all his power, strength and perceived maturity, he still needs to learn a lot more before he will be ready to be the official American Dragon,"

"Can I go by Aunt Haley and Cousin Annabelle for the weekend?" his son blurted.

Jake blinked in surprise, it seemed as if this was what was really on his son's mind, the talk of his grandfather and his brother were pertinent, but he really wanted some time away from Justin and in the loving embrace of his extremely intelligent aunt Haley. The elder dragon broke into a smile, "Of course, just don't tease Annabelle about her lack of dragon powers, you remember what happened last time you-,"

"Yes dad," said Justin in monotone.

Justin exited the room.

Rose run her hands on her husband's broad and rippling shoulder, "We've raised two pretty amazing sons," she said.

Jake was quiet, but not for long, "I know, but in the end it's up to each one of them to either rise or fall,"

Rose shook her head, "Weren't we kissing just now?" she looked at him with eyes full of innocence.

Jake smiled.


	6. Oaths and Bloodless Victory

_**Chapter VI: Oaths and Bloodless Victory**_

"I swore an oath to protect you little brother," said Damian. It was two days after the Shade incident, and he showed nothing but regret for how it panned out. Both brothers sat on a park bench, their backs firmly planted against the wooden panels and looked out as the sunset touched the tips of the shorter buildings.

"It's okay Damian," said Justin, his tongue encircling his ice-cream, utilizing his tongue of the dragon he could taste everything in the flavor, "I perfectly understand," he paused, "that you're loser," he finished with a laugh.

Damian punched his younger brother affectionately as he glanced at a small group of pixies float through the air in front of them; he raised an arm in greeting as they paused to fawn over him for a moment.

Justin rolled his eyes, "Stick to you own species," he muttered in mock-disgust. Both brothers laughed.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you Jus," said Damian once again.

His brother shook his head, "Stop apologizing, it makes you look weak," he was quiet for a moment, "If I wasn't so weak I wouldn't have needed protection,"

Damian regarded his younger brother with calm and determined eyes, when he looked at him he could see fire that burned with ambition and strength, fire that burned with such intense power that it sometimes felt as if he himself were staring into the sun. It would take time, however, before the young one would reach his potential, it would take a few years for maturity, both dragon maturity and emotional maturity to kick in.

Damian sighed and ruffled his younger brother's dirty-blond hair.

"Hey! It took me, like, hours to get it like this," he murmured in annoyance.

"Like that really makes any difference, no girls are gonna like you anyway," he retorted, her passed his hand through his hair, "when they can have a taste of the Damian!"

Justin stuck his tongue out once again, "You're stupid, you know that Dame,"

His brother laughed, "If I'm stupid what does that make you? Stupider?"

"How about Stupidest," said Justin.

"Nay, maybe you're stupidererest," said Damian, climbing to his feet.

"Is that even a word?" complained Justin.

"And stupidest is?" Damian scoffed.

Justin paused, "Touché,"

Both brothers laughed as they began their walk home, it was still too early to take to dragon form and fill the evening sky with safety.

* * *

A disembodied shadow made its way over the bench that the Long brothers had recently vacated, and trailed after them with great intensity and ferocity. Mischief and Mayhem slid within their own shadows in trail of the two brothers.

"_The vassal seems-," _began Mayhem, his thoughts linked with his brother.

"_-to be doing well," _finished Mischief.

"_He has his brother-,"_

"_-eating out of his hand,"_

"_Our master will certainly be pleased, a bloodless victory," _they conceded in unison.

Mischief smiled within his mind, _"Unless if we complicate their very existence-,"_

"_-for robbing our master's affection, and our prize," _finished Mayhem. Their cackle of demonic laughter echoed through the night, chasing the brothers as they made their way home.

* * *

Damian paused as he touched the doorknob to their house, "Did you hear that?" he said.

Justin frowned and inclined his ear in the direction that his brother had motioned, "Nope, I don't hear anything," he gave him a nasty look, "stop trying to scare me Dame, I'm not five anymore okay?"

Damian managed a small chuckle and allowed his brother to pass, he stood in the doorway and glanced the length of the street, for some reason it seemed that all the lights were dimmed. He frowned as he glanced up at the protective charm that stood at the entrance to their house. On that protected his aunt Haley during her youth and they themselves in their childhood.

Dismissing the phenomenon as nothing he swept his hands over it in quiet incantation, and entered the house.

* * *

**May or May not be updating this story next week Friday. Will be posting an interesting (possible) oneshot next week instead on Monday or Tuesday.**

**JakeRoss2**


	7. Fu's Observations & Lao Shi's Condition

_**Chapter VII: Fu's Observations, and Lao Shi's Condition **_

Canal Street Electronics had seen better days. But after years of Lao Shi protecting and defending it, while still in his old age, it was now begin to show wear and tear after so much time. Still, Lao Shi remained in a state of almost paralytic agony, his entire form held together through sheer willpower, and the simple emotion of love.

Fu Dog, his faithful Animal Guardian again dabbed a cool rag against the old dragon's steaming forehead; he was stretched out in dragon form, his scales much paler than before. Lao Shi was near to death, and he knew it.

"Water please, Fu," said Lao Shi softly, his voice an almost inaudible crack.

Fu Dog winced inwardly as he pattered to the kitchen to fill a glass with water. His paws were trembling as he walked back to the old man slowly, relishing every moment of life that he still saw within his body.

The bell above the door of the shop rang as someone entered, Fu held his breath until he saw Justin Long's head poke around the corner and into the back room, "How is he?" said Justin, worry etched on his face.

"He's doing even worse kid," said Fu Dog, as he helped the old dragon drink the water.

Lao Shi gulped down the water weakly, and glanced in the direction of his youngest great-grandson, "It's good-," he coughed and wheezed wetly, his breath coming out as smoke, "to see you Justin," he coughed again, "Damian was here, a while ago," he motioned to a cup of tea on the counter, and smiled, "he brought me tea,"

Justin sniffed the tea with disgust, he hated jasmine tea.

He turned back to his great-grandfather with worry, "I brought you something better," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small muffin, "your favorite muffin,"

Lao Shi smiled, It brought joy to his heart to see the beautiful muffin that had become his favorite over the years, "With pixie dust toppings?"

"It wouldn't be a Deluxe Pixie Muffin if it didn't," said Justin with a smile.

"He can't eat that junk kid," said Fu with a serious face, "you have better hand that over to me for safe keeping, to make sure that gramps doesn't eat it,"

Justin frowned, "At least give him a small taste of it," he broke off a small piece of the muffin and held it to his great-grandfather's mouth. The old man chewed vigorously, enjoying the amazing taste of the muffin.

Justin broke the remaining muffin in two and shoved one half into his own mouth, throwing the remainder to his faithful animal guardian.

"Thanks Kid," said Fu with a grin, his tail thumped joyfully against the ground.

"Djon't menchtion it," replied Justin with his mouth full of food, he turned to get a glass from the counter, accidently knocking the cup of tea over, "Crap, I'm sorry Fu," he muttered apologetically, "disgusting tasting thing anyway,"

Fu shrugged, "The old man didn't like it anyway, said it tasted funny,"

Justin laughed, "I could imagine, that tea always tastes bad Fu," he paused, "Dad said that you had information on those two shade demon things,"

Fu nodded as he walked over to the wall of books, pulling a green one from the shelf he opened it on the floor, the image of a black scaled appeared, "A few good years ago, long before you and Damian were born, there was a dragon called the Dark Dragon,"

Justin nodded, "The one that mom and dad sent into the next dimension?"

"The one and only," replied Fu, he turned the page, lesser formed shade demons materialized above it, "the shade demons were connected to the Dark Dragon's own dark magical powers, he was too powerful for any one dragon, the only dragons to ever survive against him are actually of your bloodline, the old man and _your _old man,"

Justin flashed a lopsided grin, "What can I say Fu, my blood is simply gifted,"

Fu scratched behind his ear vigorously, "Pretty much kid, from what we saw that night, and from what my research shows, the arrival of these shade _brothers_ as they call themselves, can mean only one thing,"

Justin nodded, "The Dark Dragon is back,"

Fu frowned, "No, it would mean that his powers are somehow leaking through the dimensional gateway. We need to find the leak and clog it before he himself manages to ooze his way into our dimension once again,"

Justin nodded, "I hear ya Fu, I'll update dad on the status,"

Fu smiled, "You do that kid, and tell your mom I said Hi,"

"I will," replied Justin, he walked over to his great-grandfather and embraced the older dragon, who was now in a deep sleep, "sleep well great grampa, I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

Lao Shi's steady snoring was his only response. Justin turned to leave, when Fu Dog stopped him at the door, "You shouldn't think too much about gathering more power for yourself Justin, I know that both you and your brother desire more power, he to protect you, and you to protect yourself, but it'll come in time," he smiled, "look at your dad, do you think he got that powerful over night? Hoo-boy, I think not, he took years to reach that level,"

Justin grinned, "I know Fu, I know,"

* * *

**NOTE: The Thousand Year Curse Will Be taking a brief two week break from updates so that I may work more closely on The Blood That Binds Us' plot and chapters, as well as a few oneshots and other possible stories. I look forward to your continued support AND reviews to assist me in my writing progress. **

**Chapter 18 of the Thousand Year Curse will be uploaded on the 20th of July 2010.**

**Updates for the Following Weeks are as follows:**

**Week 1 (4th July-10th July)**

Blood That Binds Us Chapter 8

Blood That Binds Us Chapter 9

The Paradise Snare

**Week 2 (11 July-17 July)**

Blood That Binds Us Chapter 10

The Paradise Snare

**_During the two weeks at any point in time:_**

Two/Three Untitled Oneshots and a single oneshot/possible story

**Please read and review, lend your support so I may continue writing as much as I can. Thanking you in advance for your loyal support and reviews.**

**JakeRoss2**


	8. Annabelle's True Name

_**Chapter VIII: Annabelle's True Name**_

"Your movements are fluid," said her mother, "but your emotions are in conflict,"

Annabelle Fei, the daughter of both Haley Long Fei and Marcus Fei, swept through the forms of the ancient wizard's dance. A dance that her father had taught her would hone her skills. Unlike him, who was a cursed Wizard, her mother's dragon blood granted her full access to her wizarding bloodline's powers.

Haley Fei sat with her legs crossed atop the roof of their small condominium. Since her husband, one of the few cursed wizards to be living in the Western Hemisphere came from a family of immense wealth; they could afford a much more expensive state of living. Haley had taken a while to adjust to the new found wealth, however after years of being married to her husband and his stature, she had learned to adapt.

Haley's hair was cut short, almost to her ears. It seemed as if the latest trend of the wealthy was to have their hair as long as their waists. She prided herself on being different to the pompous and well-stocked people that lived in her area. She sighed as she looked out at the mid-morning sun that stretched out over the expanse. How she longed to back home in the small apartment with Jake, her father and her mother. It seemed so long ago that her family held itself together in wonderful harmony, when their father had just found out about their powers and helped them trap the Dark Dragon.

Rose and Jake had managed to stay in contact for months after the incident, especially after her memories returned fully. After two years of correspondence, the two finally were reunited when her dad moved back to New York because of a contract with a small construction company.

Haley missed her youth so much. But she was still completely caught off-guard when she bumped into an intelligent looking young man with small circle shaped glasses. He was an exchange student from a small wizard town in China. But his wizard family was cursed. Cursed to be confounded with intolerable spells, incantations and errors until the single member joint himself to a magical being with enough magical propensity to balance their infinity complex—the reservoir of magic within a wizard.

With a short three month romance, the two were quietly wed, and Marcus was finally granted full mastery of his powers, while his wife lived.

Annabelle their daughter, however, had no such limit binding upon her. The full scope of her powers was at her disposal as a witch.

Inhaling deeply, the eleven year old girl with small pig-tails went through the motions once more, removing all unnecessary thoughts from her mind. They were done perfectly, without even the slightest of errors.

"How's that mommy?"

Haley smiled at her daughter, "That was fantastic hunnie,"

"Can I show it to daddy later?" she asked.

Haley's smile faltered, "Of course Anne, once he isn't too tired from his trip,"

Annabelle ran up to her mother and embraced her tightly, elated at the prospect of showing her father her newly perfected dance. "I love you mummy,"

Haley smiled and leaned over to kiss her daughter's forehead, "I love you too sweetie,"

A dark green figure was flying towards them.

Haley sighed as she wrapped her arms around her daughter, "You should go inside Anne, I need to see what your cousin needs,"

"Okay mummy," said Annabelle, obediently leaving the rooftop. She waved at the approaching dragon, who snorted a stream of smoke from his nostrils in salutation. Annabelle giggled at the sight, the private joke shared between them, before hurrying downstairs.

Damian Long landed gently a top the rooftop, and reverted to his human form. The sixteen year old looked tired, Haley noted.

"Hi Aunt Haley," said the young dragon.

Haley forced a smile; she was growing even more tired of being the American Dragon each week that passed. She longed to simply grant Damian his seniority so that she could focus on the protection of her own family, especially with her daughter's true name coming to pass, "Hi to you too Damian,"

"Any luck on Annabelle's true name yet?" said Damian.

Wizards and Witches that were eternally cursed were granted a true name, a name that simply summed up their powers and abilities, and that granted them their full power. Since few cursed wizards or witches actually married the ones to whom they were cursed to be with, like Marcus Fei's curse was to be married to a dragon or lose his full mastery.

Since Fei fulfilled his requirement of being cursed, their child would be born with a strong infinity complex, one that would fully become evident when their true name was brought forth.

"No," said Haley, guarded, for some reason she didn't trust Damian, even though it was he himself who protected Annabelle when Justin had taken her flying without their permission.

Damian nodded, "I see," he paced on the rooftop, "there's something I need to talk to you about,"

Haley frowned, "Something that you couldn't talk to your father about?"

Damian hesitated, his face etched with distress, "Something that I _definitely_ could talk to my father about,"

Haley placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "What is it?"

Damian looked into her eyes, and she could feel a grip of coldness in them, pain and suffering, "It's about the Shade Demons, and about what Fu Dog thinks is happening,"


	9. Ambush at the Long Residence

_**Chapter IX: Ambush at the Long Residence**_

Damian yawned emphatically as he pushed open the door to his family's apartment, the same apartment that their grandfather Jonathon Long had been renting for more than twice his lifespan. Their father Jake had spent three years working in a small law firm alongside their mother. The two were a powerful duo who seemed to be able to defeat even the most well placed criminal defendants. The two then left the small law firm and started one of their own. The Long Law Office was well established in their small borough.

With all the money that Jake long had saved during his tenure at his first job, he had bought both his parents Jonathon and Susan a place in Florida. One that was safely out of reach of magical mayhem.

Damian yawned once again as he walked into the dimly lit kitchen, and opened the refrigerator door. Pulling out a small jug of orange juice he chugged it down greedily.

"You're home early," he heard a voice say coyly.

He turned around in mid-gulp to see his younger brother leaning against the doorway.

Justin frowned, "Mom and Dad are in some conference at the D.A's office, something about a Rutherford case,"

Damian nodded.

Justin winked, "You know what that means,"

Damian laughed as he put the jug back in the fridge, "It means Playstation ALL night,"

Both laughed.

Justin's expression twisted into one of worry, "I'm really worried about those Shade things bro,"

Damian frowned, "What do you mean?"

Justin clicked his teeth together in annoyance, "I _mean_ older brother, that they pretty much whooped our asses last time we went up against them,"

Damian nodded, "and we escaped by the skin of our teeth only _after _dad arrived, _yes_ I know,"

Justin shifted uncomfortably, "Dad doesn't think you're too weak Dame, he just thinks you aren't responsible enough,"

Damian's expression darkened, "_I'm not responsible enough_?" he said, his voice was full of anger, "how could he even _think _that?"

Justin shook his head, "He just thinks that you're too-,"

His words were completely swallowed up by a large explosion that blasted the front door inward, sending a small vacuum of air into the room. Both boys were thrown violently into the wall from the gust of wind.

Damian shook his head, groggy from the unexpected attack. His vision cleared as he heard the familiar cackle of laughter from the two shade demons.

"It's Mischief and Mayhem," he muttered beneath his breath.

Justin was a few feet away from him, his breathing was irregular.

"Justin?" Damian said urgently, as the two shade demons materialized before them. Both brothers were immobile; pinned to their positions.

Justin groaned.

"Shit," muttered Damian, attempting to push himself up, "don't touch him!" he screamed violently, "your issues are with me!"

The two shade brothers glanced at the older dragon with contempt, "Weak-,"started Mischief.

"-and pitiful fool," said Mayhem.

"We'll kill both of you!" they screamed in unison.

Damian braced himself for sudden death when a blast of fire engulfed the two demons from behind. They screamed in unexpected pain and dissolved into nothingness, escaping through the opened window.

"Dad?" managed Justin weakly, trying to turn to face their savior.

"No," said a voice that they both recognized instantly as the dragon reverted into human form, "it's your favorite uncle,"

Damian managed a smile, "Uncle Greggy,"

Gregory Hill, the American Dragon of Florida and Jake Long's cousin stood in the doorway, "Good thing your good ole uncle Gregory was around," he gave them a large grin, "but you two definitely have to learn to stay out of trouble, I'm gonna have to call your parents," he shook his head in mock indignation, "having a shade demon party without their permission, tsk tsk tsk,"

* * *

It was two hours later when Jake softly closed his study's door, the room being sealed with spells and rendering eavesdroppers no room for hearing. He was horrified by the attack on his children, and was determined now more than ever to hunt those shades down and kill them.

Gregory Hill stood with his arms crossed, sitting on Jake's desk.

Over the years the two cousins had gotten over their differences, and were now good friends. Without Jake's support, Gregory would never have passed his Dragon Trials on the Island of Draco, and thus he viewed himself as eternally indebted to him.

"Something is bothering you greatly Jake, I can literally feel it through the force," said Gregory with a small grin.

Jake didn't even crack a smile as he massaged his temples, Rose was seeing about the boys, "There's something terribly wrong Greg," he said softly, he locked eyes with his cousin, "this apartment is protected by a magical charm that prevents all malicious entities from entering,"

Gregory frowned, the marks on his forehead light, "So how did they get in?"

"That's the thing," said Jake, "the only person who can tamper with the charm," he paused, mostly for dramatic effect Gregory realized, "is someone from my family,"


	10. A New Pawn

_**Chapter X: A New Pawn**_

The darkness of the cavern was simply pure in every sense of the word. Without even a shred of light, had the dragon been without the aid of his "eye of the dragon", he would have stumbled and harmed himself as he arrived.

The traitorous Long entered the Huntslair, cold darkness nipped at his fingertips as he felt the embrace of his brethren. They whispered pure murder within his ears, a purr of enchantment. They were malicious in their touch, violent in their intent.

"Your little _fiasco_ a few days ago could have completely undermined our plans for later," said the young man.

"We have no idea-," started Mischief.

"-of what you speak," finished Mayhem.

The traitor's eyes filled with anger, as he reached out to them through the darkness, he gripped them both within his hands, holding them at bay. They thrashed in pain, surprised at his ability to touch them, far less harm them.

"How can you-," said Mischief.

"-touch us," said Mayhem.

The young dragon's eyes shone with sadistic pleasure, "A friend explained certain things to me, the scope of your master's full powers and your weaknesses,"

"You should have-," started Mischief.

"-never come into our lives," said Mayhem, writhing within his grasp.

"You'd better get used to me," whispered the dragon sinisterly, "and you'd better get accustomed to calling me _master_,"

The young dragon released his grip on the shades; they quickly withdrew, to the chambers of their master. He sighed, walking in after them. Their weakness completely disgusted him.

His master's body was a wisp of smoke, one that curled within itself as it spiraled through an invisible crack. Gone were the physical traits of flesh and blood, replaced with the spirit like spectral form.

"I can see that you're body is growing weaker," said the traitor.

Edarak's voice was faint, as if weakened by his new form, "I am almost through this void of dimensions, I need a body of flesh and blood," his wisps of his smoke like form threatened to touch the young man's face.

Long was impassive.

"You should partake-," said Mischief.

"-of this dragon as your vassal," finished Mayhem.

"No," said Long; his face steeled against them.

"Traitorous!" sneered Mischief.

"Kill him?" said Mayhem.

"No," repeated Long, "I have a better idea,"

Edarak was silent.

The Shades held their breaths.

"Continue," said Edarak.

"What you need," said Long, his eyes filled with a sinister glow, "is a full grown adult dragon's body, not my weak teenage form,"

"Go on," said Edarak.

The traitor smiled, "What you need, is the body of my father's cousin, Gregory Hill,"

The smoke-like figure of the former physical being hissed in laughter, his form whirled in pleasure, "I am pleased with your contribution my child,"

The traitor nodded, "I would have gladly surrendered my body for your power, my lord, but a new pawn has entered the game of chess,"


	11. 2:00 AM

_**Chapter XI: 2:00 A.M**_

It was almost two in the morning and both Long brothers sat transfixed before the television, a powerful high definition flat screen that their parent's lucrative careers had managed to purchase. Both young men held controllers within their hands, for their single newest addition to their Sony themed gaming consoles, the Playstation V.

Sony had done away with the normal numbers after the PS3 had managed to flop against Xbox's Xbox Max fifteen years earlier, thus the birth of the Playstation IV, and the newly iterated Playstation V.

Damian and Justin absolutely loved it.

"Imagine being able to play Zelda on this," said Justin, snickering as his Yoshimitsu attacked Damian's Ruiku.

SoulCalibur Vulorum, the latest of the SoulCalibur franchise was the two brothers favorite game.

Damian made a clicking noise with his tongue as his avatar grabbed Yoshimitsu and smashed him to the ground, "Silly, Zelda was Nintendo-exclusive,"

"That sucks, I totally loved them before they crashed in 2018 with Pokemon Fuchsia," whined Justin.

Damian smiled as his soul-gauge was full and he unleashed a critical finish upon his brother's player. With a laugh he watched as his opponent was rung out, being knocked off of the waterfall's ledge.

"I win again," said Damian.

"Son of a-," started Justin.

His words were cut off by the sound of their house phone ringing. Damian froze, glancing at the digital clock in the corner; it was exactly two in the morning now.

"Calls at this hour are never good," he muttered beneath his breathe.

His words were confirmed as they heard an anguished roar of sorrow from their parent's bedroom, to which their lives would be changed forever.

**X**

The atmosphere around Canal Street Electronics was somber.

Much more somber than the past few months of the former Chinese Dragon's sickness and ailments; it was much more somber than Jake had ever recalled.

The American Dragon Jake Long stood, his back rigid as his wife rubbed his shoulders reassuringly. He, Rose, Haley and Gregory were standing within the old man's bedroom.

Luong Lao Shi, the Dragon Master for Jake, former Chinese Dragon and Dragon Council member lay lifeless. His body was stiff and unmoving, his frailty given away to simple rigor mortis. His flesh was much more pale than before, from the lack of flowing blood to warm his flesh and keep his complexion in check. The fire of life that fuel a dragon, had been extinguished.

Jake bit his lip as he fought back tears; Annabelle, Justin and Damian were downstairs with Fu Dog who refused to be in the room. It seemed to hurt the Animal Guardian too much. Haley was crying uncontrollably, with Gregory's reassuring hand on her shoulder. Her husband was on an overseas trip, but would return in time for the funeral, if his job permitted him.

Jake grunted; his grandfather looked so peaceful in death; it was a much better fate than the life he had currently been living. The weakened state of an almost always painful existence he had undergone for the final hours of his life.

"Has the Dragon Council been notified?" said Haley.

Jake nodded, "I told Councilors Nerk and Weston, I gave my proxy to Nerk for the next two weeks, I won't be able to handle any council matters for a while,"

Haley nodded understandably, and then continued her crying.

Jake was silent, still holding his emotions at bay. He refused to allow himself the luxury of crying, even though he knew it was not a weakness within itself. Fu Dog pattered into the room, his head hung low.

Jake crouched so that he was on Fu's level, the Shar Pei's once radiant and carefree eyes, more mischief than malicious, were full of sorrow. The dragon placed a comforting hand on top of the Animal Guardian's back, supporting him.

Rose hugged Jake from behind, kissing him gently on the back of his neck, "I love you," she whispered.

Her husband nodded, and crossed his legs.

Fu raised his eyes to meet Jake's, "Thanks for being here kid,"

Jake forced a smile, "Come on Fu, you know that I'll always be here, you're not just our Animal Guardian, you're part of the family," he could see that his old friend was struggling to keep it together, fighting off the desire to break down right then and there.

"The problem," started Fu, "is that this wasn't the Old Man's time to go,"

Haley's eyes narrowed, they were bloodshot from crying, "What do you mean?"

Gregory's jaw steeled.

Rose squeezed Jake's shoulder reassuringly, "Tell us Fu," she said.

Fu whimpered softly, he shuddered, "I can't find the source, nor can I identify it, but the old man was poisoned right under my nose,"

* * *

_**I dedicate this chapter to my Grandmother, who is no longer with us in flesh, but will always be in our hearts. Friday 17****th**** July 2009. Tomorrow will be the Anniversary of her passing. I simply saw it fitting and poetic to end Luong Lao Shi at the same time.**_

_**Also for Leah, whose grandmother passed exactly a week prior to this chapter's posting.**_

**JR2**


	12. Seed of Doubt

**Chapter 12 is up, thanks for the review _Andrew_, I try my best to thank all my reviewers, and since u didn't sign yours I said I'd thank you in the chapter note. ^_^**

**TBTBU Will be going on break for the next two or three weeks, although I don't know for sure yet. Keep reading though, and keep reviewing! **

**JR2**

* * *

_**Chapter XII: Seed of Doubt**_

The funeral procession was met with much somber faces and furtive glances at the American Dragon Jake Long.

As was customary of all Dragon Council members upon death, Luong Lao Shi was brought to Draco Island for an extremely magnificent cremation; one that would forever be held within the hearts of those present.

It was Lao Shi who had trained Jake into the powerful dragon that he now was, the one who trained him to survive even against insurmountable odds such as the Huntsman as well as the Dark Dragon. It was Lao Shi who inspired him to be more than he was, a true vassal for truth, justice and integrity. The fact that his idol was gone was a powerful blow to his soul that would scar him for as long as he lived.

Lao Shi's position on the council had been granted to Jake Long almost seven years prior, making Councilor Andam the only remaining councilor from his generation. Now, the five Dragons upon the council were Fred Nerk, the Australian Dragon, Jake Long, the American Dragon, Councilor Andam, the Dragon of Africa, Bella Morson, the Dragon of Europe, and Violet Sunnra, the Dragon of the Caribbean.

All councilors were filled with sorrow, as they carried the deceased master's body within the small wooden casket, which was filled with flowers to cover his entire body except his face. The flowers were of such diversity, colorful in the extreme.

They rested his gently upon a small pyre, and all took their seats.

There were possibly two hundred dragons present, including the children of some of Jake's contemporaries.

Councilor Nerk, the Acting Lord Dragon in Jake Long's stead, stood with his palms outstretched, as if entreating the heavens. He was presiding over the funeral service, and delivered a timely and well-paced discourse, including certain facts about the old man that few even knew. His greatest exploits and his greatest joys.

Jake Long remained stone-faced throughout the ceremony, his mother, Susan Long was hugging her husband Jonathon tightly. The older man gave Jake a knowing glance, saddened at all the events that had taken place.

Damian and Justin both looked distant, as if they were in shock, while their mother Rose dabbed at her eyes with her husband's handkerchief.

Within it all, Jake Long remained calm and at peace, his eyes constantly observing each member of his family.

The four councilors, without the aid of Jake Long, took their ceremonial positions around Lao Shi's body and commenced the final rites of the deceased. With a single stream of dragon's fire from each, they ignited the four cardinal points of the pyre, bringing all the flames to bear beneath the old man's body. Connecting through the chasm that once held his internal flame, a blast of fire that blazed ingloriously took the light.

This new fire, burning ever brightly, slowly consumed the body that remained.

Jake heard his mother begin to sob uncontrollably, and glanced at his younger sister who was gripping Annabelle's shoulder tightly. Her husband was unable to reach in time and was still overseas, she told him not to bother. If the funeral wasn't important enough for him to make time, he might as well stay.

The American Dragon fought against the desire to wail uncontrollably, but subdued it instantly. Fred Nerk, his one-time rival, but now one of his closest friends and fellow council members, gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze and smile.

Jake forced one in return and watched him walk away. He glanced at his wife and her almost bloodshot eyes, Rose had lost both her parents in an accident two years prior, to it, he guessed, it felt as if it were happening all over again. She wasn't responsible for what happened to his grandfather, he trusted her implicitly.

He turned his attention to Damian and Justin, both were standing with faces of stone. Cold and impassive. Jake fought the desire within his heart to accuse them both of malice against their grandfather, but he did not have the heart to act.

Jake knew it then within his heart, someone within his family was a traitor. He sighed, this was going to be a really tough call.


	13. Mothers Always Know Best

**TBTBU is back EARLY from it's Hiatus. Next Update will be on Friday 27th of August.**

**^_^ Read, Enjoy and REVIEW PLEASE!**

**JR2**

**p.s-thanks for all the support my friends, I know it's probably hard to deal with my erratic updating scheme. lol. Lo siento mucho!**

* * *

_**Chapter XIII: Mothers Always Know Best **_

"Starbucks," said Rose sipping her chiller and running her hand playfully through her firstborn's hair.

Damian forced a smile, "Uhuh, I'm not five years old anymore mom, you don't need to fix my hair anymore,"

Rose feigned hurt, "Can't a lioness always take care of her cub?"

The two sat at a busy corner, a few feet in front of the Starbuck's entrance. It was two weeks after Lao Shi's funeral, a week in which her husband cried, waged war against evildoers of the night, and simply turned his back on all forms of comfort from outside sources. He had told her that only his family mattered at the moment, and he wished for no one else to be around him.

She frowned in worry, both of her sons seemed to be slipping away from them, becoming even more and more distant. However, it was Damian who worried her the most, he was the son that she was closest to, and the fact that he had locked even her out, was a sign that something was lost within his soul.

Was it simply sorrow, or something even more sinister, Rose didn't know, and her husband had hinted at the suspicion of one of their family being in league with outside forces. No one else could have poisoned Lao Shi, no one was close enough to touch the old man, let alone poison him. However, no one other than Jake, Haley, Gregory and herself knew that Lao Shi had been poisoned. What remained now, was simply discovering if it was one of her children, or someone they had overlooked.

"I'm really worried about you Dame," said Rose, giving her son a small smile, "you and Justin have been extremely distant since your great-grandfather passed, you haven't even spoken to us at all about your feelings,"

Damian managed a grunt, "I don't want to talk about my feelings mom, I don't know if I have any left," his face twisted into an expression of pain.

Rose locked her jaw together, she fought back the tears that threatened to come forth, the very notion that her son was in such pain sent waves of agony through her. This was a pain that no simple _kissie for booboo_ would fix, something that not even her persona of an alternate timeline as Huntsgirl would fix. It was an enemy that she had battled with when her parents had passed, an enemy that Jake was now fighting and losing againt.

The simple enemy of depression, when death entered the fray, everything changed.

She managed wipe the corner of her eye before the tear formed, but the motion did not go unnoticed by her son. His eyes widened as he quickly and swiftly stood up and wrapped his arms around his mother in a tender embrace.

Rose wept visibly, refusing to hold the feelings at bay.

"It's okay mom," said Damian reassuringly, "I'll get through this, Justin too, we'll all get through this, even you,"

Rose nodded against his jacket, and bit her tongue, what she really wanted to ask right then and there, is if he had anything to do with the old man's death, but within her heart, she knew that she wouldn't be able to even voice the words.

"I love you mom," said Damian.

Those words broke her heart, the pain and fear that had gripped it, ate at her insides, "I love you too Damian,"

Oh, how those words would make her suffer


	14. Shade Magic

**My apologies for the lack of update with TTYC, if it is not updated today it will definately be updated on Monday.**

**JR2**

* * *

Chapter XIV: Shade Magic

"Shade Magic," said Edarak, his voice was faint, as if emanating from a great distance, "this is the power that I shall grant you for your obedience and loyalty,"

The traitor bowed low, "Thank you, master,"

Mischief and Mayhem growled in disgust, within the confines of the abandoned Huntslair.

"Silence!" screamed Edarak, "respect your new lord!"

The two shade brothers made no motion to move, until the smoke like figure of Edarak began to hover towards them, they instantly prostrated themselves before him, swearing indefinite fealty.

The traitor smirked, "It's time they learnt respect for me," he had grown tired of their constant fighting against him for attention with their master. It was time that they obeyed him as lord.

Edarak's form wisped around him in pleasure, "You have better than I have expected Long, you have yet to gain the full powers that you seek, for now, however, I shall teach you the fundaments of the blackest of the magics, the magics that none but I of the dragons have mastered,"

Long frowned, "How did you manage to learn the arcane arts in the first place master?"

The shade brothers snickered, awaiting his to be reprimand for his out of place question. Even though their master had at one time treated them with love and affection, his disposition towards them was now of contempt and disgust. They longed for his approval once more.

Edarak managed a laugh, which confused the shade brothers, "Your questions are welcome young dragon, you shall even succeed me as the immortal ruler of this pitiful planet, with the humans as your slaves,"

Long bowed, "I look forward to that day, master,"

"Nothing could please me more," whispered Edarak, "than to not only bring about the fall of the Order of Dragons, but to do so with the son of the mighty Jake Long as my servant,"

Long bowed, "It is my pleasure to serve you, master,"

"Gregory Hill must be weak of flesh, weak of mind and weak of chi in order for my essence to subdue him my servant," said Edarak, "how do you intend to bring him to me in this state?"

The traitor's lips curled into a smile and his eyes grew cold, "I already have a plan that will fall into place, it has already begun to unfold with my great-grandfather's death, of which they do not even suspect a thing,"

"Do not be overconfident young one," said Edarak, "that was my fatal flaw,"

Long shook his head slowly, "I am no fool, and my mother, my father and my brother shall all bow before me, and you, master,"


	15. Confidentiality

**Special Treat, Early Update. ^_^**

**TBTBU will be updated once again next week Tuesday. Things are going to become even more terrible soon enough. Stay tuned...and Review please! :)**

**JR2**

* * *

_**Chapter XV: Confidentiality**_

Haley Fei whipped her tail around defensively, knocking the younger dragon back a few feet, "Your dad really never taught you how to defend against another dragon?"

They were on the roof of her condominium once more, this time for a sparring lesson. Damian had expressed great desire within the past few weeks to train more regularly with his aunt, something that he hadn't done since his first lessons as an American Dragon. Although the older women held the rank of Dragon Master, she had yet to train a young dragon, her dragon powers having skipped her young daughter.

Damian rolled into an attack position and grinned, "There was never a need," he clapped his hands together in silent meditation and allowed his chi to vibrate at an alarming rate. A doppelganger of himself split off from his body, with perfect likeness of the young man.

"Eventually you'll meet an opponent who isn't fazed by your doppelganger technique Dame," said his aunt, as she breathed a blast of fire at him.

Damian's two forms dove apart from each other, avoiding the attack, "Yes, but until then it'll still remain my primary means of attack,"

Both of his forms rushed forward, pinning the dragon master to the ground.

Haley shook her head; she flipped her tail around, tripping one of the Damian's forms while wrenching her arm from the other one. She used her powerful tail to flip herself upright, attacking him simultaneously with her claws.

Damian swore beneath his breath as he released his grip on his doppelganger. The form dissipated in the cool afternoon breeze. He reverted to human form and grinned, "That was a great session,"

His aunt reverted to human form, she was sweating and breathing a bit heavier than usual, "Yes, very tiring,"

Damian tilted his head in amusement, "You're getting old?" he teased.

Haley's eyes flashed with annoyance, "Who you calling old?"

Both laughed. It was good to finally joke about things, rather than simply keep them all bottled up inside. Damian's next words however, completely eliminated all jovial thoughts and intentions.

He frowned as if deep in thought, "Someone poisoned great-grandfather, didn't they?"

Haley's eyes flashed in surprise, "What do you mean?"

"I know that someone poisoned him, I can literally feel it in the air, father whispers it," said Damian.

Haley sighed, "But you can't tell anyone,"

"Of course not," said Damian, he shifted uncomfortably, "Justin has been acting extremely suspicious ever since our fight with the shade brothers, we need to keep an eye on him, I suspect the worse,"

Haley nodded, pinching the bridge of her nose, "I can only imagine what dark overtures are within his soul,"

"Exactly," said Damian, he transformed to his dragon form, "and don't talk to my dad about it yet, I don't know for sure what's going on, but he has enough on his plate as it is. I need proof before I can move against anyone,"

Haley nodded as Damian took to flight, he was a speck in the distance before she spoke again, "I think I would especially need to keep an eye on you Damian, because you are acting the most suspicious of them all,"


	16. Dark Night

_**Chapter XVI: Dark Night**_

Rose Long stood with her back to the wall of the small restroom. She was in Hannon's Diner, one of the many magical diners near Central Park. She could feel the uncomfortable feeling within her womb once again, and she had a sneaking suspicion that she knew what was the cause. Jake would be elated once more, as he had been the two previous times, however, how Damian and Justin would react was another question entirely.

She willed herself off the wall and stepped closer to the dirty mirror above the sink, splashing some cold water on her face to wake herself up she chided herself for being out this late after Jake had left. It wasn't as if she were frighten or afraid, but she was simply annoyed for having to walk through Central Park to get home, especially with the additional passenger that she was carrying.

Rose brushed her hand through her hair and smiled back at herself, she had better hurry home because Jake would be waiting.

She exited the washroom and picked up her bag of deli sandwiches from Hannon, the Giant cook of Hannon's Diner, bidding him and the patrons farewell, she stepped out into the cool evening air. If she could have clicked her heels together out of joy she would have.

There was nothing that was going to keep her down that evening, nothing at all.

Walking into the park she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand in pure fear, sensing the being before seeing it, she leapt out of the way nimbly. The bag of sandwiches fell to the floor, sliced clean in two.

The figure before her was humanoid in appearance, but wore a black mask that hid his face from her.

"Who are you and what do you want?" said Rose, she reached behind her back and touched the clip on the belt of her business suit. Unfastening it and spinning it in an arc it extended to become her huntstaff. She hadn't fought in years, but if it was a fight that this being wanted they were going to get it.

A blackish liquid oozed from her adversary's hands, forming into a black scythe-like weapon.

"What the-," managed Rose, before the weapon was launched at her face at a hurtling speed. She raised her weapon defensively and deflected the blow heavenward. The mother of two retreated two paces, recognizing that the scythe was connected to a black metallic chain that he held within his hands.

"I'll ask you again," said Rose, "what are-,"

The being leapt forward, closing the distance between them in a split second. She swore, bringing her huntstaff to guard and blasting him away. The black clothed being flipped in the air and landed lightly a few feet away. It was a familiar move, one that she herself had executed in the years that she was Huntsgirl in a parallel timeline.

"Who-," said Rose.

The being rushed forward again, Rose brought her Huntstaff to bear and blasted three energy projectiles at her enemy. The black clothed assailant spun the scythe and deflected all the attacks with ease, his weapon a blur against it.

The woman swore once again and leapt back as the distance between them closed in another instant. Stabbing her huntstaff into the ground she spun on her hands and used the momentum from the move to kick her enemy back into a tree. He slid down the tree with a groan, and was silent.

Rose touched her hand to her chest, breathing a bit heavily. It had been a while since she had had to engage in real combat. Her sporadic sparring with her husband had kept her fit, but not in enough condition to fight extensively.

She gasped as the being was a blur once more, instantly in front of her. She instinctively brought her huntstaff to guard, but it was cleanly sliced through by the scythe, in that moment she realized that the being had been toying with her all along, being able to cut through her weapon from the start. The being gripped her neck with his left hand, holding her high above him. She fought and kicked against him but it was no use, he was simply too powerful for her to handle.

One of her blows, however, connected with his mask, knocking it clean off.

Rose managed a gasp at the identity of her assailant, "Oh my god, it couldn't be-," she managed.

"Sleep," muttered the assailant, pinching her neck even tighter. She went limp in his hand.

The assailant sighed as he looked into the face of his enemy, he brought her closer to the ground and fought back the desire to surrender. Tears began to stream down his face.

X

The traitor stood in Central Park with his mother's limp body in his grasp, she was now on the same level as him, no longer held so high above him. He could feel the whispers of power slipping back into his skin as the scythe returned to its place. His connection with Shade Magic was taking its toll, bringing him pain and suffering while in his human form. It was the reason why the Dark Dragon always remained as a dragon, while in dragon form the Shade Magic had no affect on the user's body.

"Master," whispered Mayhem grudgingly as he entered his range.

"What?" said the traitor.

"Are you going to do-," said Mischief, who followed closely.

"as our master has ordered," finished Mayhem.

The traitorous Long swore beneath his breath, "Didn't I say that I was going to?" he arched his back and hurled his mother into a tree, her body hit it with a sickening crack as her blood began to run from her broken flesh. Retrieving his mask from the ground where his mother had knocked it, he dusted it off and shoved it in his pocket.

"I'm going back home," said Long, he glanced at the Shade Brothers, "return to our master and tell him I will do as I am to,"

The Shade Brothers nodded and dissipated.

Long glanced at his mother's bleeding form and cringed at what he had just done. Poisoning his great-grandfather was one thing, but near killing his mother was another. He turned on his heels and walked away.

Rose Long wasn't dead, but she might as well had been.


	17. Suspicions Mounting

_**Chapter XVII: Suspicions Mounting**_

Jake Long burst through the doors of the small medical ward, making his way up to the young medical sorceress, "How is she?" It had only been two hours since a unicorn had come across the tattered and battered body of Rose Long, to which Jake had acted instantly. He had paced for minutes that seemed to drag on for hours, outside the waiting room, until the "In Surgery" sign was dimmed.

The young sorceress could be no more than twenty-six years old, and had the aura of experience within her eyes, "She's in room 301," said the woman, she massaged her temples, "and she's beyond critical condition, she has suffered major trauma. Most of her major organs were damaged, she's bleeding internally and three of her ribs are fractured. Her left leg was shattered on impact. We have done all that we can to make her comfortable, all we can do now is hope that her will to live is strong enough to work with our healing spells,"

Jake Long nodded, still stunned from the ordeal. He glanced over at the corner, seeing his younger son Justin with his arms wrapped around himself; he rocked back and forth on the seat, as if still in disbelief.

He walked over to his son and took a seat beside him, sliding a comforting arm around his shoulders, "Everything will be alright son, don't worry,"

Justin's eyes watered, as a single tear ran down his face, "Mom's in so much pain, she's suffering so badly,"

Jake felt his eyes becoming teary, his vision was beginning to mist, "it'll be okay son, you don't have to worry at all, your mother is strong, she can survive,"

Justin raised his eyes to his father's, "it isn't mom I'm worried about alone," he said softly, almost inaudibly, he glanced around cautiously, as if in fear that the very walls had ears, "Damian is turning evil,"

His father's face turned into a frown, "What do you mean? How could you say such a thing?

The young man brushed at his face with the back of his hand, and glanced in the direction of the entrance once more. It seemed as if he were too hesitant to speak.

The senior American Dragon swallowed hard as he placed another hand on his son's next shoulder, holding his steady, "If you know something, you need to tell me son,"

Justin sighed, "Damian has been acting erratically ever since our fight with the Shade Brothers, and he refuses to talk to me about it,"

Jake removed his arms from his son's shoulders and stroked at his own chin, "Perhaps he is simply feeling dejected over the scolding I gave him,"

The young dragon shook his head emphatically, "No dad, he's been _beyond _the natural level of weird," his voice lowered to that of a whisper, "a few days before Great-Grampa died, he complained about the taste of Damian's tea, ever since then it's been like he's losing his mind, as if he feels guilty over the death,"

The older man's eyes widened visibly, he was shocked by this piece of evidence, clearly worried about its implications, "Did you tell anyone else about this?"

Justin shook his head.

Jake let out a breath, "Good," he forced a smile for his son, "you simply need to relax son, don't worry your head about it okay?"

Justin nodded numbly; he was hugging himself again and rocking back and forth.

The senior American Dragon's exterior looked calm, but his mind and heart was in turmoil. His mentor and grandfather was dead, his wife hospitalized and one of his family members most likely a traitor. The only person who possessed the magical abilities to not only create the Shade Demons but also subdue and control them, was his family's most powerful and feared adversary, the Dark Dragon, who could not have been defeated by mere strength alone, but had to be imprisoned for a millennia in order to ensure peace for the world. This was beyond madness, this was beyond insanity. It was beyond anything that he had ever endured before.

He heard someone clear their throat, snapping him out of his thoughts, he glanced up to see Damian standing in front of him, his face was twisted into an expression of sorrow, "Dad-,"

His father smiled and opened his arms in entreaty, welcoming his son into a strong and comforting embrace. He stretched out his right hand and involved Justin in the display of affection, as both of his sons wept unhindered.

Jake took a deep breath, "We will always be able to face any obstacle that comes our way sons, you know that,"

Damian nodded without a word.

Jake glanced at both of his sons and squeezed their shoulders reassuringly, "The blood that binds us is eternal,"

However, that never meant that it would always be loyal.


	18. Council of Blood

**See my profile page for updated information. Sorry for late UPDATE! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**JR2**

**_Chapter XVIII: Council of Blood_**

There was somber silence within the council chambers on Draco Isle. Three of the five councilors were present, discussing the attack on Rose Long, the death of Lao Shi as well as the increasing whispers of the Dark Dragon's return.

Councilor Andam, the most senior member in Councilors Long and Nerk's absence, took reigns as chairman, "In the end this matter is of grave importance to not only us as the Order of Dragons, but also to the entire magical community,"

Councilor Sunnra cleared her throat strongly, the Dragon of the Caribbean was still adamant in her belief that rumors of the Dark Dragon's return to power was simply attempts at either a power grab, or to sow seeds of dissension through their ranks, which it seemed to be doing. The Long family's current calamities seemed to reinforce that view.

"We are all missing the point here Councilor Andam," she said clearly, her words peppered with a Grenadian accent, "this is not simply minor attacks on low lever dragons, these are targeted movements against some of the most prominent of our order,"

There was a cry of pain from the outside doorway, as it slowly slid open. The eyes of all three councilors turned towards it, the figure that entered was but a mere child.

"Dragon Long?" said Councilor Morson, her face was covered with a frown, her light short blonde hair shook with her voice, "shouldn't you be with your father and brother? Your mother is in a terrible state,"

The young dragon nodded calmly and managed a small smirk, "Sorry Councilors, but your continued existence is a nuisance to my master,"

Andam's eyes narrowed to slits, "What do you-," his words were cut short as a black scythe-like weapon pierced into his back and through his chest from behind, he blinked in disbelief as the weapon quickly retracted and left a gaping hole where his heart once stood, "traitor," he managed, falling to the ground.

Councilor Sunnra and Morson entered dragon form instantly, the shock on their faces still easily discernable as they took to the air.

The young dragon sneered as he entered dragon form; his scales were tinted with a oily black liquid. One that gave his scales an almost metallic and hypnotic look.

"What have you done to yourself?" said Sunnra.

"What I have done to myself means nothing to those who shall soon be dearly departed," he said in a whisper, he blasted a breath of fire that incinerated the councilor. Her dead body dropped to the ground in a smoldering heap, he chuckled, "Edarak sends his regards unbeliever,"

Morson roared in outrage, her dark brown scales glistened.

"Don't fight it," said the traitor, his voice now monotone and distant, "don't run, and don't scream. If you calm yourself, I'll let it pass in an instant and it will be painless,"

Morson leapt at him, her claws at the ready in an attempt to rake out his eyes.

His body moved as a blur as he sidestepped the attack in a split second, his claws were at her back, tearing a large wound at her shoulder blades. She cried out in pain as she spun to face him. Blood from her wound dripped to the granite floor of the council chambers.

"Didn't you hear what I just said Councilor?" said the traitor, he parted his arms in an almost inviting embrace, "invite the peaceful death that I shall grant you, do not make me kill you in an even more painful way," her blood dripped from the tips of his claws, pattering to the ground with a soft eerie splash.

"I would never accept anything from one who has allowed darkness to touch his mind and its magic to touch his soul," said Morson.

The traitor clicked his teeth together in annoyance, "The words of the weak," he swept his claws across her throat, slicing her neck. She toppled to the ground, crashing into one of the council chairs.

"What have you become?" she wheezed, blood leaking profusely from her wounds.

"I'm become more powerful than any dragon," said the young dragon, "even more powerful than my father,"

Morson coughed up blood, "It is power you seek?" she closed her eyes, "you will never find it,"

"Once again words of the weak," said the traitorous Long, he reverted to human form and stepped closer to her, his shade scythe materializing through his palm, "I will cut out everything weak from this world and subjugate it to my will,"

The councilor chuckled as she turned over, reverting to human form, she locked eyes with the human form dragon that stood above her, about to land the killing blow, "_I curse you Long, and I warn you well, this shall not end, as you foretell, your death will come, swift as hell, blessed be that mortal spell_,"

Long hesitated for only a moment, before bringing the blade down in a beheading motion. He dropped back a few steps, feeling an eerie coldness sweep through the room, one that not even his dark magic could have prepared him for.

His scythe returned to its place.

There was something profound in what she had said, he mused to himself. His hands were trembling as he passed it through his hair, it was slick with sweat.

"Shit," he muttered beneath his breath, he turned and exited the chambers, passing the bloodstained walls of the corridor where the dead dragon guards and sentries were staring lifelessly back at him. There was chaos in his wake, a never ending cycle of blood and mayhem. He couldn't help but wonder if this in itself was Edarak's plan all along, and if his soul itself could bear the brunt of this action's finality.


End file.
